


无标题

by Racine



Category: Oasis(band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:47:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22816471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Racine/pseuds/Racine
Summary: 如题
Relationships: 路人xNG
Kudos: 9





	无标题

Noel意识到情况不对的时候，男人已经扣住他的手臂，紧紧地按在沙发上，他的鼻子撞在上面，布质的气味充斥了整个鼻腔。

他被下了药。  
此时药效一股脑地冲上来，他的眼前交杂着金色的光，目光所及之处都是重叠的影像。陌生男人将他翻转过来，看的的是平日里顶着的一张臭脸已经化解，只剩泛红的眼眶和嗡动的嘴唇。  
hi…chief 男人压着声音在他耳边说。  
Noel看清了他的脸，现在他可以判断出这个该死的逼人是团队里一个不常打照面的角色。

操你的……！Noel感觉自己发不出声音，也不知道这句到底骂出去没有。  
男人左腿顶进他的双腿之间，膝盖恶劣地磨蹭着那里，换来Noel难受的颤动，然后咬着字回答他：  
现在可是我要操你。  
脑子里混乱不堪的影像散去，Noel听着这句话清醒起来，却比先前更绝望，他还是动不了，而且随着男人的手指隔着衣服揉捏住他的乳头，莫名的热度自尾椎骨冲上，愈发不可收拾。

操你妈逼，操。Noel在脑海中大骂。但他的身体顺从地迎合着对方的动作，并且还兴奋地发抖。  
男人解开他的皮带，牛仔裤褪下了一半，卡在膝弯处，使得Noel的腿也无法动弹，僵在了半空中。性器已经硬得一沓糊涂，抵在小腹上吐着微稠的体液。男人微凉的手握住他发烫的阴茎，似乎为什么惊奇似的，下流地吹了一声口哨。  
对。看好了，Noel无声地骂道，小心我把你脑浆都干出来。

男人把他的Polo衫掀起，递到Noel嘴边。  
咬住。他说，伸手拍了拍对方泛红的脸颊，随后又自语。看你这样也咬不住。  
男人低下头咬住身下人的乳头，另一手抹了一把胯间黏糊糊的一片，往下面滑去。手指自如地探进了一根，内壁一片滚烫。  
Noel说不了话，被异物入侵的感觉说不上好，但该死的药让他的身体有种怪异的充实感。他轻微扭动着，唇瓣张合吐出带着雾气的喘息。

Noel从来没有和男人搞过，也从来不知道被男人吸住乳头、插进手指的快感会如此的强烈。九十年代那会和兄弟之间的友情互助自然不会少，但他也不会往奇怪的方面想去。更何况，他现在已经这个年龄了。  
胡思乱想失去了它应有的效果，Noel被男人抵在穴口的发烫的硬物带回了思绪，看样子甚至比自己的还略胜一筹。男人扶着阴茎缓缓挤进了龟头，肠道受到挤压的刺激分泌出大股的肠液来。  
呃……！Noel的双手无力地扯着身下的布料，他的眼眶发红得厉害，渗出生理性地泪水来。

男人停下了动作，像是为了刺激他一般，俯身舔了舔他的耳廓，语气却是讨好的：  
Noel，我要操你啦。  
唔……！啊…哈，哈……男人的阴茎整根挺进了肠道中，Noel猛地抬起腰，一切都被充实地填满住。  
然后就是毫无章法的抽动，整根挺进又整根抽出，撞击在穴口带出白色的泡沫，暗红的肠壁随着抽插被翻出少许，情色的声音在不大的休息室里持续弥漫着。

男人从他身体里退出，把精液射到他大腿内侧上的时候，Noel并没有高潮。男人嗤笑着，揉了一把随着药效消退了些许而软塌塌湿漉漉的性器。

我想我被开除了。男人说着，替他拢了拢被扯开的领口，留下他一团糟的下身，起身离去。  
Noel举起沉重的左手比了个中指。要是他现在有力气，绝对会把这家伙的脑袋拧下来塞到他屁眼里去。  
真他妈操蛋。

Noel？钥匙细碎的声音传来，门被打开，探进来一个黑色的脑袋，脸上写满了焦急。  
是Gem。


End file.
